Butuh Sentuhan
by namatakpentinglah
Summary: Tentang Kai yang membutuhkan sentuhan wanita di penjara. INI KAISOO! Oneshoot dan genderswitch


**Butuh Sentuhan**

**Cast : **Kaisoo

**Pairing :** Kaisoo.

**Genre : **Fantasy and Crime

**Rated : M **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, **GenderAge**, **OOC (Out Of Chara),**  
****memamerkan adegan NC (NO CHILDERN)****,  
**anda mungkin akan mendapati kesalahan edit pada bacaan,  
dan bacaan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

**Recommended : **Tumbuhkan otak yadong anda.

**Disclaimer : **Saya menghargai sebuah nama dan cerita ini milik saya, murni dari pemikiran imajinatif saya.

.

.

.

**GATAU MAU NGOMONG APA AKUNYA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penjara….

Apa yang anda pikirkan jika anda berada di penjara ?

Sedih ?

Sendiri ?

Penyesalan tiada akhir ?

Atau

Anda tak perduli ?

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja yang ku alami adalah AKU TAK PERDULI.

Hai namaku Jong In panggil saja Kai. Aku masuk penjara 2 tahun lalu. Seorang polisi berhasil menangkap dan memenjarakanku. Kasusku sebenernya simple dan sederhana yaitu KORUPSI. Benar aku memang koruptor. Mengkonsumsi uang negara adalah hobiku.

Aku seorang remaja waktu itu lalu mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pegawai negeri dengan tujuan banyak uang dan berbakti pada negara TAPI CORETLAH BERBAKTI PADA NEGARANYA karena aku muak. Yah muak! Muak kenapa saat dulu aku menjadi orang munafik yang seperti tak membutuhkan uang. Aku dulu hanya mengandalkan gajihku untuk membiayai keluarga, sebut saja aku tulang punggung keluarga. Aku punya 3 adik yang sangat butuh biaya dan orang tua berengsek yang entah ada dimana sekarang yang kerjanya menghasilkan hutang.

Aku masih berumur 25 tahun sekarang ini dan aku mafia cilik yang sering mereka sebut-sebut di TV. Aku di vonis penjara 4 tahun jadi tinggal menunggu 2 tahun atau bahkan 1 tahun lagi aku keluar. Berkelakuan baik bisa memotong masa penjaran dan tentu tak luput dari suapan uang yang aku berikan pada para penjaganya.

Kenapa kalian malah membuatku bercerita tentang itu hah ?

Satu-satunya masalah yang kurasakan adalah gejolak laki-laki yang aku miliki selalu meronta minta di puaskan ketika ada tetangga sebelah sel-ku yang sedang bercinta. HELL BERIKAN BELIAU AKSES BERCINTA DI SEBUAH HOTEL SAJA ! Jadi tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan salah seorang petugas dan menyuruhnya membawa seseorang yang dapat membantuku menyelesaikan permasalahanku.

Aku 'sang mafia cilik' tentu saja memiliki uang untuk menyewa satu sel penuh menjadi milikku. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku senang satu sel dengan teman sebayaku, mereka semua termasuk aku selalu berbagi cerita pengalama-pengalaman sampai kadang aku bersyukur aku tidak memiliki jiwa psycho seperti salah satu teman satu sel-ku. Tapi karena malam ini aku ada keperluan jadi aku menyewa salah satu sel yang telah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi hotel yang nyaman.

" Kim Jong In silahkan ikut saya." Ah dia ini adalah petugas yang tadi pagi ku ajak berbincang.

"Jadi apakah anda telah menemukan yang seperti ku pesan ?" Sambil berjalan aku menanyakan tentang masalahku dan tentu saja dengan berbisik. Aku masih menjunjung tinggi harga diriku yang tinggal sedikit ini.

"Ya Tuan Kim yang putih, imut dan hmmm ada berpesan tak terjamah anu … hmmm yang itu maaf saya tidak bisa menemukannya." Si petugas hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Tak apa lah tak apa. Terimakasih ya."

Setelah itu kami meneruskan berjalan beriringan tanpa perbincangan. Aku dibawa menuju tempat peristirahatan para petugas yang anehnya sepi dari para petugas itu sendiri. Hanya terdengar suara desahan demi sedahan. TUNGGU! Desahan ? Hell berarti disini lah sumber suara-suara nista itu berasal.

"Apa disini juga ada narapidana wanita yang … ?"

"Tentu saja ada Tuan Kim. Kau juga akan di layani oleh seorang narapidana….." Sang petugas memunculkan wajah seriusnya, "ia masuk bui karena percobaan pembunuhan pada kekasihnya."

"Apa ?! APA KAU GILA ?" Aku berteriak di lorong, perjalanan kami berhenti. OH TUHAN TENTU SAJA AKU TAK TERIMA!

"Hahahaha tenang saja tuan, santai dan relax. Ia mencoba membunuh pacarnya juga karena alasan, alasannya adalah ia di perkosa oleh kekasihnya itu dan akan di jual ke luar negeri. Mantan kekasihnya juga masuk bui dan satu sel dengan anda." Sang petugas membuka pintu salah satu ruangan.

"Apa aman ? Lalu kenapa ia di penjara?"

"Tentu saja. Temanku yang mengintrogasinya katanya dia sangat sexy dan selamat menikmati. Ia ada di dalam sana." Sang petugas menutup pintu dan menguncinya saat aku sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam ruangan yang nyatanya adalah kamar.

Ada percikan air dari sebelah, setelah masuk lebih dalam ternyata itu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci dan menampilkan bagian belakang wanita sedang mandi. Tubuhnya indah bagai pahatan sempurna dengan warna putih mulus yang sangat halus jika di sentuh. Oh aku hanya bisa _nervous _sekarang.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada tepi kasur sempit yang cukup nyaman ini. Aku takut akan menegang hanya dengan melihatnya mandi dan menggosok bagian tubuhnya. Aku juga takut dinilai kurang ajar jika langsung menyerangnya di kamar mandi. Ya setidaknya berkenalan dulu menurutku agar lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan saat bermain nanti.

"Ah jadi kau sudah datang ya ?" Suaranya merdu sekali. Aku membuka mataku, ia sudah ada di pinggir kasur dengan menggunakan handuk. Wangi tubuhnya menyeruak dan membuatku gila. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya dan dia blushing.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?"

"Aku … kau menatapku seperti aku ini alien." Dia menunduk dan mendudukan diri di tepi kasur. Lututku menyentuh langsung handuk yang membalut bagian bokongnya.

Biar ku perjelas keadaannya dulu. Wanita yang petugas itu berikan untukku ini sangat imut dari muka, memiliki mata bulat yang lucu, tubuh yang ramping tetapi berisi di bagian yang tepat dan rambut hitam ikal panjang yang tergerai basah menutupi tengkuknya yang menurutku sexy.

"Siapa namamu ? Aku Kai."

"Namaku Kyungie."

"Well itu nama yang bagus untuk ku desahkan." Aku mendekat lalu menghirup aroma yang sepertinya akan menjadi candu bagiku, "Bisa kah ku mulai nona?" Shit suaraku sudah tak berwibawa dan berkesan penuh dengan hasrat. Gawat!

"Apa kau punya pengaman ?" Sambil menunduk dan memainkan jarinya ia bertanya padaku.

"Petugas yang tadi tidak memberikan apapun padaku. Kukira kau sudah siap." Aku mengamati kyungie yang memainkan jarinya. "Aku keluarkan di luar saja. Bagaimana ?"

_Dia mengangguk_ **YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!**

Aku langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menaruh daguku pada pundaknya dan menghirup wangi lehernya. Aku mengapit kedua kakinya dengan kedua kakiku."Berapa umurmu ?"

"Aku 25 tahun."

"Wow aku terkesan kita berbeda 1 tahun." Aku menggesekkan hidungku pada lehernya.

"aaahh Kai itu geli." Ia mencoba menjauhkan lehernya dariku tapi tentu saja tak bisa.

"Kalau seperti ini ?" Aku menyingkirkan hidungku dan menggantinya dengan lidahku. Aku menjilati pundaknya sampai ke telinga bagian belakang, mengigit ujung daun telinganya. Respon yang ku dapat ? Dia meremas kedua celanaku dengan tangannya yang halus dan menutup matanya.

Aku menidurkan kepalanya pada tangan kiriku lalu menciumi seluruh mukanya. Dia mengigit bibirnya dan menutup rapat matanya. Aku menjilat bibirnya dan sengaja tak melakukan apapun hanya memandanginya sambil terkekeh.

Dia membuka mata dan aku langsung menciumnya, awalnya hanya lumatan biasa lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu dan kyungie lah yang memulainya. Dia yang mengubah posisis menjadi berada di atasku dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari perutku, kedua tangannya meremas pundakku. Oh tentu aku menikmatinya.

Entah bagaimana ia melucuti pakaian yang jelas sedari tadi ia yang merangsangku sampai miliki hampir berdiri sempurna. Ia masih mengenakan anduk yang ia pakai tadi. Rambutnya sudah mulai kering dan badannya berkeringat sama sepertiku. Ia mulai menggenggam milikku mengocoknya dengan tangan.

Posisiku terlentang di kasur ini dan ini mulai membosankan jadi aku mendudukan diriku. Otomatis Kyungie terduduk di atas pangkuanku. Aku menciumi bagian bawah rahangnya.

"aaahh Kai .."

Setelah puas merasakan kepala sampai leher Kyungie, aku membuka handuknya. Aku menenggelamkan mukaku ke belahan dada wanita ini. Aku menggesek-gesekan seluruh muka ku pada dadanya.

"eunghhh .. apakah memuashkan Kai ?" Aku mendongak. Wajahnya mulai merah dan aku hanya ber-smirk.

"Jika kau pakai implant silikon pasti ini akan keras." Aku meremas milik Kyungie dan _nihil_. Ini alamiah dan aku menyukai ini, jarang sekali aku memegang yang sebesar ini dan tanpa silikon. Aku memainkan nippelnya memakai ibu jariku. Aku mengemut miliknya dan ia meremas rambutku.

Iseng-iseng aku merambatkan jari-jariku pada paha dalamnya. Mengelus paha dalamnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Jari-jariku yang nakal akhirnya menemukan belahan lubang yang sepertinya akan hangat jika jari-jariku memasukinya. Yah jadi aku memasukan kedua jari-jariku pada lubangnya.

"Ah jarinyaaah … ahh"

"Ada apa dengan jariku kyungie ? Mau ditambah kecepatanya ?" Aku bersmirk melihat dirinya. Tampangnya yang berkeringat, berwajah merah dan menahan desahan dengan cara mengigit bibir membuatku makin sempurna berdiri.

"bukahhn.. ah .. ah.. ah !" Aku memporak porandakan lubangnya hanya dengan kedua jariku. Jariku bergerak seperti menggunting lalu menggaruk dan terakhir memaju mundurkannya dengan sangat pelan tepat di tempat klistorinya berada. Dadanya tak luput dari hisapan-hisapanku. Aku menarik handuk yang sedari tadi menghalangi.

Aku berhenti saat ia mencapai klimaks. Ia terengah-engah. Aku menjilat jariku tepat di hadapan mukanya. Lalu dengan tergesa dia mearik jariku dan memsukan jariku ke mulutnya yang hangat, mengemutnya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Kau meu merasakan yang seperti itu tidak ? Tapi disini." Ia mengelus kejantananku. Sebelum aku menjawab ia langsung memulai pekerjaannya. OH LUAR BIASA! Mulutnya hangat. Bagaimana lubangnya ?

Aku menyudahi aksinya. Ku dorong tubuhnya dan langsung menindihnya. Memasukan pelahan milikku. "Ah ….." Ia meringis. Aku langsung menaju mundurkan milikku. Lubangnya hangat, nikmat dan menjepit hampir seluruh kejantananku. Uratnya memijit kejantananku. Aaahh sungguh nikmat.

Desahan Kyungie sangat sexy apalagi saat ia menyebut namaku. Desahannya tidak cengeng seperti kebanyakan wanita yang sudah pernah ku tiduri, MEREKA BERISIK! Jika dinilai dalam bentuk angka, making love dengan kyungie itu nilainya 9. Kalau saja aku yang merobek selaput daranya pasti nilainya ku naikan jadi 10.

Aku tau aku akan mencapat klimaks jadi aku mengeluarkan milikku dan spermaku keluar. Keluar dan hampir mengalir ke vagina kyungie. Aku langsung menjilat spermaku yang berada di sekitar vagina kyungie dan sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini karena kyungie horny lagi jika saja …

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim waktumu sudah habis." Sang petugas berteriak dari depan pintu kamar. OH SIAL! Aku bahkan belum puas, selama 2 tahun ini aku bahkan baru mengambil jalan ini untuk kepuasanku.

Aku membuka pintu dengan kesal. " Bisa kah kau Tuan Oh tidak mengganggu ku HAH ?! Dasar berengsek! Sebenarnya kau temanku bukan hah ? MENGANGGU SAJA BERENGSEK!"

"Slow Down kawan! Ini tertinggal bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau main tanpa pengaman."

"Memangnya aku tidak tau kau bermain dengan Luhan nonna tanpa pengaman di lorong fakultas 5 tahun lalu . HAH ?!" Aku menutup pintu sambil membantingnya,

"HEY KAU HARUS TAMBAH BAYARAN!" Petugas Sialan Oh Sehun berteriak dari luar.

"Seperti kau tak kenal orang suruhan ku saja Oh BODOH! Kau bahkan memacarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini Oneshoot oke.  
Cuma setitik ide gila yang ada di otak aku yang gila.  
Gimana ?

Oiya bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan FFku yang Otaknya Pada Miring sama Psycho Couple lagi aku ketik kok. Udah 80% kemungkinan publish tgl 22 paling terakhir.

Terimakasih

Bandung, 17 Desember 2014


End file.
